Dreaming of Another Kind
by black.immortal
Summary: Has Atlanta had a curse put on her by Cronus or maybe by another god they've pissed off somehow....wait no, that's right- she's just sexually frustrated. Or is she? Atlanta and...everyone smut but not too heavy Please read and review
1. Neil

A.N. Okay well I was looking through all the CotT fics and I noticed a lack of non-canon pairings especially in the more mature side of things ;) Thus this fic came about. It will focus on Atlanta the whole time but in each chapter there will be a different secondary character so if this isn't your cup of tea than stay posted and one should come up! Please review if you read and don't be shy about reviewing just coz it's smut I love to hear what you think =)

Disclaimer: I own nothing =( Not even a half naked Herry...

* * *

Atlanta sighed as she fell into bed, all the fighting from the last few days catching up with her aching body and she slipped into a deep sleep quicker than she ever had before.

* * *

_Atlanta POV_

I opened my eyes in a mirror room, looking at a million reflections of myself, appraising my fiery hair in one of the mirrors. It was different than usual; left down around my neck, the ends curled out in soft spikes framing my face and I was so focussed with the new style then I didn't see the blonde man walk up behind me even though he was reflected a million times.

"See, it looks much better this way," Neil murmured as he push the red locks away from neck and kissed the exposed flesh in a way that made chills run down my spine.

I looked in the mirror again at Neil standing over me and for the first time I noticed what I was wearing.

The haircut wasn't the only major change and as my eyes roamed across my tiny shorts and tight singlet Neil's eyes followed my owns path.

"I know those clothes look fantastic on you; I wouldn't have chosen them for you otherwise but trust me Atlanta, they will look even better on the floor," he whispered against my neck and a loud growl echoed around the mirror room and it took me a few seconds to realise that it was me.

His shirt was on the floor in seconds as my hands roamed all over his perfect chest and it vaguely crossed my mind that although Neil was obsessed with himself, seeing his immaculate body made up for all of his primping time. My shirt soon joined his and all the rest of our clothes weren't far off and as I threw his boxers somewhere behind me he pushed me against one of the mirror walls; the cool hard surface contrasting with my hot, flushed skin and making me gasp.

His fingers were dancing across my body until they finally turned south to where I needed them so badly. Even the fact that he was watching himself finger fucking me in the mirrors wasn't a turn off and as his fingers sped up, his thumb grazing my clit, I became more and more uncontrollable with need until...

--

Atlanta woke up with a start; sitting up straight in bed, her body aching in a very different spot from when she went to sleep.

"Well that was weird," she murmured to herself, shifting uneasily underneath her quilt trying to do something about the pressure built in between her thighs.

* * *

The next morning she didn't feel any of the weird aches of last night and she stretched her arms high above her head happily. As she stumbled through the bathroom and finally hopped out of a steaming shower she decided to do her hair a little differently. Atlanta looked at Theresa's straightener which was lying on the bench innocently and with only the slightest reservations she went about making her hair look like it had in her dream.

As she flew down the staircase coming to a halt in front of the fridge she heard Neil behind her.

"Atlanta?" he asked, his voice lower than usual from the early hour. "You did your hair differently," he stated, looking her up and down and she was suddenly reminded of her dream last night.

"It looks much better this way."

* * *

_AN. Well how was my first fic? Not heaps of smut but there will be more with many more characters XD if I get my act together and keep on writing that is...Please review it makes my day =)_


	2. Herry

A.N. Okay, No reviews?! I know that it isn't the most popular show and not the most popular show to look up smut for but still that person who added this onto their alert list- yes you!- surely a review couldn't have been that hard! Anyway, I shall forgive everyone if I get a review this time =) Now onto the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Atlanta x Herry

* * *

Atlanta groaned as her head hit the pillow. The day had seemed extra long as they didn't have to kick any mythological beast's ass and she had found herself staring at Neil. It wasn't like she _liked_ him or anything, it was just that her dream was fresh in her mind and she couldn't help but think about what he looked like _under_ his designer clothes.

With another groan she snuggled under her thick red blanket and growled at every inappropriate thought that entered her head until she fell asleep.

* * *

_Atlanta POV_

Herry's red truck pulled right alongside me with a screech and smoke spewing everywhere but I didn't flinch. I trusted my big teddy bear with not killing me. I hopped in passenger side and grinned impishly at him when I realised we were alone. _About bloody time, _dream me thought.

His head never moved but his eyes found mine and with a slow but deliberate wink I moved my hand father away from myself and closer to the man beside me. He responded so quickly and so loudly that I felt myself getting turned on from hearing him. I rubbed my hand over his pants and still keeping his eyes on the road he pushed up his hips to meet my hand. Mmm he wanted it as much as I did.

I unzipped his fly with practised ease and soon his shaft was hot and heavy in my hand and it felt so good, so right that I was moaning along with him.

"You want me," I moaned; all the while stroking up his length in a such a slow teasing way that the truck swerved dangerously onto the other side of the road.

"Careful," I whispered into his ear, the gear stick rubbing dangerously close to where I wanted something else and I decided that there was no need to move back into my own seat and this angle was so much better.

"I want you to come for me," I whispered while running my lips up and down his neck and I chuckled deeply in my chest and the truck once again swerved. Herry was putty in my hands. Well...something a lot harder than putty but you get the point.

He let out another loud groan and this time when I squeezed him in my hand the truck swerved to the side of the road and it was lucky that the road we were on was empty because at that moment neither of cared who saw us. My pants were around my ankles in an instant, my panties following a second later as I swung my leg over to straddle the man full of muscle underneath me. His tip was right at my slick entrance, I started to lower myself, Herry's large warm hand pressing into my lower back and I just felt him slip inside me when-

* * *

Atlanta sat bolt upright in her bed, her thoughts jumbled and her pyjamas stuck to her body with sweat. Why did she have to wake _right_ then, just as she was about to get what she wanted so badly-

Wait. Hold up.

What _Dream Atlanta_ wanted, not awake Atlanta because she didn't want Herry; sweet, adorable, sexy, Herry inside of her.

Just that thought started the pleasant ache in her southern region and she growled at it and the thought of Herry before burrowing down in her blankets. Her knees were pushed together so hard to combat the ache between her thighs and like that she fell into a light, uneasy sleep.

* * *

She woke up in the morning, not as well rested as she had hoped but at least she wasn't as frazzled as she had been last night.

When she had finally dragged herself through a shower and breakfast everyone besides Herry had left for school.

"Hey Atlanta," Herry's happy, innocent voice called from the hall. "Do you want a ride to school?" Atlanta hit her head on the table to get rid of the image that simple question brought up.

"It's okay Herry, " she called back. "I think a walk would do me good this morning."

* * *

A.N. So how did I go? Please review! It makes my day =)

_Immortal_


End file.
